


Prompt: Stuck

by BiancaIcaras



Series: Creativity Night Finnemore February Valentine's [4]
Category: John Finnemore's Souvenir Programme
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiancaIcaras/pseuds/BiancaIcaras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Stuck</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt: Stuck

The Driver blinked. And blinked again. Then he rubbed his eyes. And checked if he still felt his contacts in place. Because this MUST be something he was hallucinating. It just couldn't actually be happening. He was stirred from his musings by a muffled voice. That sounded incredibly like his Train Manager. Who he thought would never get into this position voluntarily. “I don't suppose you can help in any way? I seem to be stuck. Sort of.” The Driver blinked again and got into action. “Yes, sorry. I was just... pondering who the hell you got stuck with you arm IN the steering wheel. Have you tried just moving your wrist a bit to the left?” the Driver said while he tried to get a better view of the situation. The Manager grunted out loud. “Nevermind how I GOT here! Help get me the hell out of it!” 

Eventually, they got the Manager out. With a jar of lube that one of the other Driver just 'happened' to have in his bag (the dirty cheat had a girl- or boyfriend in many stations and a spouse in a few more), a wrench and a lot of swearing, they succeeded. 

“So.” the Driver said, when they were sat outside of the canteen with a cup of tea and a biscuit. “You want to tell me how you managed to get stuck in the wheel? By the angle in which you were stuck, I'd say you were trying to find something you dropped into the wheelhouse.”  
The Manager sighed. “Yes, there was something stuck there. Unfortunately it's ruined now. So this will have to do...” He got up, put his tea down and got something out of his pocket. “I was going to make a whole day of it, but since we spent most of it cooped up in the cockpit anyways, this will just have to be it.” The Driver saw what had come out of the Manager's pocket and started grinning like an idiot. “If that is what I think it is, all I need to say is that you'd better never ever do that again because I can't be married to the man whose known as 'The Manager that gets stuck in a wheelhouse', can I?”


End file.
